


Photography / Scenery

by mintysus



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Moon, One Shot, Photographer Kim Taehyung | V, Photographs, Photography, Short One Shot, Snow, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintysus/pseuds/mintysus
Summary: Taehyung goes on a walk around his neighborhood on a winter morning. On his way to finding beautiful scenes to photograph, he also discovers the main reason why he fell in love with photography.
Kudos: 5





	Photography / Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by BTS V's solo song, "Scenery". I structured the story to go with the flow of the song, therefore I STRONGLY suggest reading through this work while listening to the song. Enjoy~ P.S. In italics are incorporated lyrics from the original song.

A gust of cold wind blows by.

It doesn't seem to be making a stop, taking its time howling through the snowy town.

The wind chimes at the entrance of houses twirled around as the cold wind continued blowing by, emitting out disorganized melodies nonstop as if it was the wind singing.

Countless snowflakes drifted through the air as the cold wind changed direction every now and then, looking like little white fairies dancing through the air to the sound of the cold air.

Despite the howling wind, the whole town was asleep, little houses and buildings cuddled among the almost opaque winter fog. The early morning moon idled among the lazy clouds in the sky, not seeming to mind the winter musical going on below.

It was a peaceful yet melodic winter morning.

-

Suddenly, a spot of dim yellow light lit up among the dense fog.

A tall shadow moved back and forth within the window frame, darkening the yellow light bit by bit occasionally. After a while, the yellow light dimmed down completely, and the wooden door nearby swung open.

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

The tall figure - Taehyung, stepped out of the room, and shut the door behind him as his eyes wandered toward the little white fairies twirling in the air, an opaque breath slipped out of his parted lips as his eyes sparkled at the breathtaking scene in front of him.

Wrapped in a beige trench coat and topped with a pastel olive-green beret, he walked down the balcony staircase as he tugged something inside his coat, something that was lightly swinging around his chest area.

He took a few glances at opposite directions as he stepped onto the snow-covered street sidewalk, and just before he made up his mind on which direction to go, he took out the object from inside his coat - a film camera.

Holding the camera preciously in his right hand while his left hand tugged into the jacket pocket for warmth, he bent his back slightly as he positioned the camera by his face, peeking his eye through the viewfinder to capture a moment that he wanted to save just now. However, instead of fully saving the moment, all he really can do is to capture a still photograph of the live moment.

The sides of his lips rose slightly as he chuckled at himself, forgetting that photographs don't show up immediately on a film camera. Storing the film camera inside his coat again, he finally began walking down the white sidewalk. 

It was still early morning, not many people and cars were out on the streets. As he walked, his eyes couldn't help but wandered at everything around him. He has known this town for years, yet through his two windows there is always something new for him to admire upon.

Despite the cold weather and howling wind, he continued on with his journey. He walked as if he had a final destination, but no one really knew where he was going on this cold and snowy morning. 

Not to mention, he didn't carry much besides a film camera.

-

_"I still wonder, wonder beautiful story."_

Streets after streets, Taehyung finally halted his rapid footsteps. He turned to look at something on the decorative fences nearby, fences that seemed to be guarding something precious within.

A park.

He walked in cautiously, taking light steps as if he was afraid of accidentally waking up the sleeping park.

He stopped at one spot, his eyes wandered around the snow-covered park as he searched for something. Despite everything seemingly to be covered in snow, his dark brown pupils didn't stop scanning around the whole place.

And there it was, a sparkle in his eyes as a satisfied smile grew on his face, he walked toward the direction his eyes fixed upon, rubbing his hands together as the cold weather still draped over him. 

The more he walked toward the direction, the more colors began to appear on the ground among the snow-covered world vaguely.

He walked toward the colors underneath the white snow, kneeled down and dusted his hands over the snow to finally let free of the vibrant colors from underneath - small colorful flowers that are somehow combating the cold winter.

He let out a quiet gasp of amazement as the vibrant flowers filled his entire pupils. He then quickly took out his film camera and put it in front of his face, snapping photographs of the flowers as if the colors were going to fade at any moment.

Satisfied with the captures, he began taking more photos of the other sidewalk flowers. He continued dusting off layer and layer of snow as he searched for new angles to preserve the flowers with his film camera, not really minding the continuous howling wind and the never-ending drizzling snowflakes.

_"Still wonder, wonder best part."_

He eventually stood up after he had been on the ground for a long while. He stood still as he stared at his film camera, his brows furrowed slightly as some complex thoughts bubbled up inside his mind. He then switched his gaze onto the vibrant flowers, losing track of time as he lost himself in his spontaneous epiphany.

All of the sudden, he felt a light source shining upon him. Not knowing where the sudden light came from, he broke out of the gazing and turned around - and his jaw dropped a little as his eyes focused upon the light source.

_"I still wander, wander next story."_

The... moon?

At that instant, the moon shined through the snowy fogs and beamed upon him. The moonlight was soft, drenching up the whole park with an ethereal aura - the surrounding snows were glowing, the little snowflakes were glistening, and the vibrant flowers were overflowing with hues.

He was so mesmerized by the heavenly scene that he didn't dare to blink, afraid that when the two windows close for even a split second, this rare scene will slip away simultaneously.

He flinched, and hurriedly positioned the film camera toward the moonlight, in hope of still being able to capture the breathtaking beauty on time. He pressed the button several times as quickly as possible, hoping that at least one of those attempts will have captured the live moment.

He swallowed a gulp as he set the camera around his neck, letting out a sigh as he realized that the ethereal scene had already vanished - the clear ray of moonlight disappeared, the vibrant flowers' hue washed down, and the snowflakes lost their temporary twinkle.

He stood there still as his eyes wandered further into the distance, drowning in his own train of thought as he reflected back on how he felt during that ethereal moment just now.

He thought of all the specific moments he treasures in life, and how much he wished he could save all those moments, in a way that those moments stay alive. Perhaps the closest attempt is to capture a still image, to capture the raw emotions of those moments so that when he looks back at them, the same old emotions could evoke within him again. He would feel as if he could relive those captured moments again.

Perhaps that is why Taehyung fell in love with photography.

_"I want to make you mine."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've arrived at this point, I just wanna say THANK YOU so much for your time for reading this piece, and I hope you enjoyed it a lot! This is my first ever published written piece, so I am both excited and nervous about it hehe. Feel free to leave a comment, subscribe and/or share this piece to others! More works will be coming in the future. :D


End file.
